


Autoerotica

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Selfcest, Smut, sort of, t'was all a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Akashi has a dream in which his second personality fucks him.{{basically Bokushi x Oreshi}}





	

**Author's Note:**

> First I wrote that fuckin Akakuro twin thing and now this. WHEN WILL THE SINNING END???? //answer:never//
> 
> I didn't even know there was an AkaAka day until I told a friend I was writing this (though I wasn't surprised to find out of its existence) but I'm too impatient to wait for it, so have this now. 
> 
> Thank you to Anna for assisting. ***I forgot to mention this, also thanks to Harm for helping me with the title! I suck at titles so it's appreciated. 
> 
> I heard that Bokushi calls Oreshi Onii-chan. And we all know I'm into that shit. Shame me. 
> 
> I guess this is set sometime after the WC. You can decide when.

“What are you doing!?”

‘ _What? You have a problem with this?’_

“Well- this is- just a bit odd. We’re the same person.”

Sei, as Akashi had been simply referring to him as, smiled. ‘ _In a way, yes. But we're also different. You know that_.’

Akashi gasped as Sei attached his lips to his neck and bit down. He didn't know what to say to any of this. It was such a strange, yet... _interesting_ situation. 

 _‘Give in, Onii-chan_ ,’ Sei said.

It was a little unnerving especially considering the nickname the other had for him.

“You... need to stop calling me that if you're going to do this,” he murmured in a slightly breathless manner. 

‘ _As you wish. I can use your name_.’

“Isn’t it also _your_ name?”

‘ ** _Our_** _name_ ,’ Sei corrected with a devilish smirk. 

Akashi grimaced. “Just call me whatever you want."

Sei smirked. ‘ _Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about this_.’

Akashi blushed. “Of course I haven’t.”

‘ _Hmmm, that doesn't seem so believable.'_

As Sei stripped him of his clothing, Akashi couldn't help the reddening of his blush when his straining cock sprung up, released from its fabric confinement.

 _'Oh, look at that_.'

Sei smiled and bent down to swirl his tongue along the tip. Akashi made a muffled noise of pleasure, and Sei grinned wider.

‘ _See what I mean_?’ he said.

Akashi just stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

‘ _I’ll continue then, if you don’t mind_.’

He swallowed Akashi, who made a squeak in surprise, his head falling back. Sei’s tongue was licking and sucking, and Akashi felt as if he was going to melt. Then it stopped. He looked up to ask why.

‘ _We’re good at this, aren’t we_?’ Sei commented with a smug expression.

“Quiet.”

‘ _Hm, so touchy. Perhaps I’ll try a different tactic_.’

Akashi watched, curious, as Sei sat up, and his eyes widened when he spied a bottle in his hands.

“Where did that come from?”

‘ _Oh, this? It was laying around. Don’t worry about that_.’

Akashi stared in what was probably half horror and half interest as Sei tipped the contents between his legs. He gasped and flinched at the cold sensation, and suddenly Sei’s lips were on his own to silence him. His eyes flew open to see a set of red and gold staring back. Wet fingers slid over his hole, and Akashi moaned into Sei’s mouth, his mirror image swallowing the sounds eagerly. Two fingers pressed in at once, but it didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable. Akashi found himself pushing back on them as they started to thrust. 

‘ _You seem to be enjoying yourself_ ,’ Sei said with a smile.

Akashi was panting hard. “What- do you want me to do?” he asked, struggling for breath.

‘ _I want this. It’s a nice reaction_.’

Akashi groaned in defeat, his head lolling back again. He looked up as he felt the fingers slide out and was met with Sei smirking almost evilly. Then he was being thrust into. He moaned, hands clutching at the sheets beneath him. He had expected it to hurt, but it didn't. It just felt amazing. Sei was harsh with him, gripping his thighs tightly as he moved, and it started to hurt a little, but mostly it just felt incredible. Akashi found that he didn't even mind the slight throb of pain, he was just losing himself completely. His elbows, which had been keeping him propped up, slipped out from under him, and he collapsed on his back. Sei pushed his thighs open wider, holding them against his chest.

‘ _You really are a slut, you know_?’

Akashi just moaned weakly in response. If he was a slut, then so be it. He couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment.

Suddenly, Sei pulled out. Akashi was about to voice his complaints, but he was flipped onto his knees and pushed down by a hand between his shoulder blades before he could utter a single syllable. He screamed as he was thrust into again. Tears welled up in his eyes as his body jerked slightly on the bed from the force.

‘ _Can't forget about you in this, though_ ,’ Sei murmured.

Confused, Akashi started to speak, “What are you-?”, only to be answered by a familiar hand wrapping around his cock and stroking quickly.

He screamed again and arched his back, forcing Sei deeper within his body. He came with a weak sob against the sheets.

‘ _Told you_ ,’ Sei purred in a pleased tone.

Akashi wasn’t even sure what he was referring to at this point. Completely ruined, he buried his face in the sheets. After a moment, Sei slid out of him. Hot liquid dripped out and down his thighs as he collapsed onto his back, breathing harshly.

“Why did you do that?” he asked.

‘ _Why don’t you ask yourself? This is **your** dream, after all_.’

Dream?

Akashi’s eyes flew open. He was in his room in his bed still, but Sei was gone. He sat up, his head spinning a little, and he pulled back the bed covers to see wet stains on his pyjama pants. That was… the _strangest_ dream he’d ever had, by far.

_‘Oh, what an interesting dream. I wasn’t aware you were into that kind of thing, Onii-chan.’_

He froze.

**_What are you talking about?_ **

_‘I saw the whole thing. It was my dream too. Sort of.’_

**_Quiet. It meant nothing._ **

_‘I can arrange for that to happen for real, you know. If you’re interested.’_

**_What? What are you getting at?_ **

_‘Hm. I’ll show you tonight. Clean yourself up and go back to sleep for now.’_

Akashi did so, trying to make sense of the inner conversation. He had no idea what Sei was talking about, but it couldn’t be anything good. He finally settled back into bed with clean sheets and pyjamas, though sleep didn’t come to him for a while, he was still unsettled.

 

* * *

 

 

He got his answer the next night.

“You again…” he mumbled tiredly.

‘ _Yes, except this time it’s really me, not just a manifestation of your dream_.’

“What are you saying?”

‘ _This isn’t quite a dream_ ,’ Sei explained. ‘ _This is us conversing in our head_.’

“ _My_ head,” Akashi grumbled.

‘ _You have to share with me, there’s no use crying over it_.’

“What do you want with me?”

‘ _It’s more like what do **you** want with **me**? **You** created this fantasy_.’

Akashi stared at him, and he suddenly realised he was naked. They both were.

“So you took my clothes off as well?”

‘ _Of course_ ,’ Sei smiled. ‘ _Now_ _, shall I give you what you want_?’

Akashi swallowed. He was… _intrigued_. “If you wish.”

Sei chuckled. ‘ _You’re so predictable to me. Relax_.’

He gently pushed Akashi down and kissed him, slowly and sweetly at first. He deepened it, their mouths meeting messily as they ground their bodies against each other.

 _‘I know everything about you_ ,’ Sei whispered. ‘ _I know how to destroy you_.’

Akashi shivered. “Are you going to?”

‘ _Absolutely_.’

Sei pushed his legs apart, lifting his hips slightly for better access. Akashi had only been this exposed in his dream the previous night, but he didn’t feel nervous. Rather, he was excitedly anticipating. Although Sei was arguably insane, he felt safe. They were together after all. They needed each other. Sei had a bottle with him again, and he poured the liquid onto his hand, dipping his fingers in it then smearing the remaining liquid between Akashi’s legs. Akashi felt sensitive already, and the intimate touch had him shivering again.

‘ _Such eagerness_.’

“Shut up. Just keep going.”

‘ _Of course_.’

Sei smirked, and it was infuriating. Akashi quickly lost his will to be annoyed when fingers slid inside him again. It was a little more uncomfortable than he remembered.

‘ _Ah, that would be because this isn’t quite a dream. This isn’t just a fantasy anymore_ ,’ Sei explained, of course, having read his mind. ‘ _This is real, in a way_.’

Akashi bit his lip to keep his noises contained as Sei pushed in a third digit, scissoring and stroking gently. 

‘ _I believe I called you something in that dream of yours_.’

“Oh?” Akashi inquired breathlessly, trying to keep a level head, though it wasn’t really working.

‘ _Hmmm, I think the word used to describe you was slut_.’

Akashi felt his cock twitch.

‘ _It appears I was right,’_ Sei said with a smirk.

“ _Shush_.”

‘ _Do you like your little brother calling you a slut_?’

“You’re not quite my brother,” Akashi whispered, though it was more to himself.

‘ _If you say so_.’

Sei replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing into Akashi quickly, and it burned up to his spine, causing him to cry out in pain.

‘ _I mentioned it might hurt a bit now_ ,’ Sei murmured.

“It’s fine,” Akashi breathed out.

‘ _Good_.’

Sei reached forward to thread his fingers through Akashi’s hair in a strangely tender way, but then he reverted back to his brutal behaviour, snapping his hips forward harshly and making Akashi scream again. He stared with that one golden eye, his face not showing any sign of effort.

‘ _Would you like me to flip you over? It might feel nicer_ ,’ he offered.

“N-No, this is fine- aah!”

Sei grinned and thrust just a bit harder, brushing against Akashi’s sweet spot, causing a tremor to go up his spine.

‘ _As you wish_.’

Akashi hooked his legs around Sei’s waist, squeezing with his thighs with each deep thrust against his prostate. He was dripping precome onto his stomach when he moved a hand between them to touch himself, only to have Sei bat it away.

‘ _Wait your turn, Onii-chan_.’

Akashi whimpered. He hated how much those words actually turned him on.

‘ _You don’t hate this, Onii-chan, you’re quite enjoying it in fact_ ,’ Sei said, looking incredibly smug.

It really sucked that the other knew everything about him.

Sei thrust against his spot again, and Akashi felt his whole body tingle.

“Sei,” he whimpered, his tone begging.

‘ _Shall I take care of you now_?’

Akashi nodded desperately. He squeezed around Sei a little, and his mirror image groaned. He wrapped his slender fingers that were still slightly sticky around Akashi’s cock and stroked. Akashi arched off the bed, letting a loud and broken moan slip past his lips. He came a few moments later when Sei brushed against his spot again. His eyes squeezed shut as he released a delicate moan. Sei kissed him, swallowing the last of his noises. He lay on top of Akashi for a minute, then, finally, moved back and slid out, moving to sit beside him. Akashi could feel a sticky warmth between his legs, and his thighs and lower back hurt tremendously. 

“That was… exhausting,” he said.

‘ _That’s all? Just exhausting_?’

“No… It was a few other things as well…”

‘ _Hmm. How are you feeling_?’

“Fine. Sore. You’re rough.”

Sei snorted a breath of air. ‘ _You wanted it that way. Don’t argue_.’

“I’m not. I want to sleep.”

He laid down and pressed into his pillow.

‘ _Sleep then_.’ Sei leaned down and kissed his cheek. ‘ _You don’t need anyone but me. We belong together, Onii-chan_.’

Akashi could only muster up the energy for a lazy ‘mm’ of agreement before he succumbed to sleep again.

 

* * *

 

 

When Akashi woke, he had a searing pain shooting up his spine, and he felt dried fluid in his pants. With disgust, he stripped off his clothes to have a shower. He could sense Sei lingering in his mind again.

 ** _Is this your doing?_** he questioned.

_‘Hm? Oh, pain, that’s interesting. It affects you in reality too.’_

**_You sound so excited about that._ **

_‘Well, it’s quite fascinating.’_

**_We have to play with the other Miracles today, and you’ve left me with this trouble._ **

_‘I’m sorry.’_

**_No, you’re not._ **

_‘I am a little bit. But mostly you’re right. Would you like to let me take the reins while you recover?’_

**_Do what you want. There’s no way I can play my best like this._ **

_Then just relax today. I’ll take care of you._

**_Don’t do anything embarrassing, please._ **

_I’d never dream of it._

 

* * *

 

 

“Akashicchi, your eyes…”

“Oh, you noticed, did you?” Akashi said.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko said softly.

“Don’t worry, I’m just taking over for today since my other self is a little exhausted.”

“What do you mean?” Aomine asked with narrowed eyes.

Akashi smiled. “He’s been up to activities that have left him a bit… _tired_.”

“What kind of activities?” Kise asked.

“Oh, this and that. Night activities,” Akashi answered vaguely.

“I don’t-?” Kise trailed off. Kuroko tugged his shoulder to bring him down to eye level.

“I think he means _sex_ , Kise-kun,” Kuroko murmured into his ear.

“You always were smart, Tetsuya,” Akashi smiled.

“Gyah, who’s even having sex with you anyway?” Aomine muttered, his face slightly red.

Akashi raised a brow. “That would be me.”

The rest of the group stared at him in shock.

“ _What_?” Midorima said.

“You heard me correctly,” Akashi replied. “I’m sleeping with my other personality.”

“But… how is that… how is that even _possible_?” Kise asked.

“Hm, I’m not quite sure myself,” Akashi answered. “I visited him in his dreams.”

“But then how is he tired?” Kise asked. “Like _physically_ tired? If it was just a dream-?”

“Again, I’m really not quite sure,” Akashi said. “Both personalities are very real, separate identities. Maybe that has something to do with it.”

“So, are the _both_ of you, um, _tired_?” Aomine asked awkwardly.

“Yes, but he decided to let me have control today since I’m less likely to be distracted by it. I hope you don’t mind the swap?”

“As long as you _never_ bring this up again,” Aomine said. He was still blushing.

“Yeah, Aka-chin, I don’t wanna hear about you doing yourself. So weird,” Murasakibara said.

Akashi smiled. “Then, shall we play?”

In his mind, he could practically _hear_ his big brother groaning from embarrassment. Well, he’d have to deal with it. He was the one who agreed to swap for today after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to call Bokushi because I didn't want to use Ore/Boku as those are fan terms so I just went with Sei, my thinking being it's a cute, shortened version of their name since Boku uses the kawaii Onii-chan. They are kawaii to each other. 
> 
> This is so fucking kinky what the fuck I love it. Don't tell Akashi 'go fuck yourself'. Cause he'll do it. Literally. 
> 
> Pls comment if you liked this, I would appreciate hearing from you.


End file.
